Dreamcatcher
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Selphie's preparing a party. Does Irvine have a thing for her? Quistis has to get Seifer at Galbadia Garden. I haven’t decided on the pairings yet. So if you review, state your choice. Bigger summary inside.


A/N: Well… I've been awake since 5:00 am, because I was thinking of a few lines I could write down… So I wrote them down and this chapter is the result… ^_^ It's a story about Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Seifer… I haven't decided on the pairings though… It could be Selphie/Irvine, Selphie/Seifer, Quistis/Seifer, I would even consider Quistis/Selphie if anyone asks… So if you review, it would help if you say which pairing(s) you prefer… Suggestions or any help with this story will help me out as well… Thank you.  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or Squaresoft, and I regret that…

**__**

**Dreamcatcher**

**_Chapter 1: As a friend_**

Selphie was running through the hallway of the well-known Balamb Garden.  Cheery as she always seemed to be, she carried the decorations for the Garden Halloween Party.  But inside Selphie wasn't always that cheery.  She felt lonely.  She had a lot of friends, but still missed that special person in her life.  A person who would love her with all his heart and all his soul.  And she would love him, as he would love her.  
  


Selphie came to a stop in the quad and put down the decorations.  The petite girl admired the work that was already done.

"Irvine, how are things coming along here?" she asked the cowboy.  He had volunteered to help her out.  There was no doubt about it, he wanted to be here because a lot of girls are helping her too.

"Well, Kala turned me down, Sally doesn't want to be my date, Lynnie already has a date, Niki just doesn't want to go with _me_…" he rambled on and on.

"What I mean is: how are things coming along with the decorations?"

"Oh, just fine as you can see, Selphie dear.  The stage isn't ready yet, but I was working on it a little while ago.  Just got a bit distracted." He said and bowed his head to scratch his neck.  "And oh yeah, Zell's gonna be here real soon with the lights, so don't worry about that."

Selphie smiled at him, content that all was going well.  He smiled back at her.

"Say… Selphie… Uhmm… You see… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask away."

"Everybody is asking each other out as a date for the party and… Uhmm… I thought you might want to go with me, I mean… Oh, forget it!  Why would you want to go with me anyway?"

"Irvine…" She smiled sweetly.  "Of course I'll go with you, as a friend."

A small pause.  Then he tipped his hat and said: "Thanks, Selph.  Better be off now.  See ya."

"See you later, Irvy!" she called after him as he walked out the quad.

~-*-~

Irvine was sitting on a table in the quad, watching the girls decorate.  He was taking a break from setting up the stage.  They had begun with preparations this morning.  A smile rested on his face.

"Hey, Sally!  How's it going?"  he asked a little red-headed girl.

"Fine as always, Irvine."

"Good.  So, would you like to be my date to the party?"

"Sorry, Irvine.  I had someone else in mind."

"That's ok.  Lynnie! How about you?"

"If I didn't already have a date, I would love to go with you."

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked with a wink.  She blushed slightly.  Was it because he winked or because she was thinking of her date?  He didn't know.

"Danny…" And the two girls walked away to continue their work.

"What's up, Kala?"

"Nothing, Irvine." She said somewhat annoyed.

"Would you like to…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Sorry, but no." She walked past him.

"Niki, hi!  Would you like to go to the party with me?"

"Not with you." The blonde replied rather rude.

Those last two answers brought his spirit down a little, but that soon disappeared when an angel walked towards him, carrying more decorations.  She put them down on the table next to him.

"Irvine, how are things coming along here?"

They talked for a little while before he said:

"Say… Selphie… Uhmm… You see… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask away."

"Everybody is asking each other out as a date for the party and… Uhmm… I thought you might want to go with me, I mean… Oh, forget it!  Why would you want to go with me anyway?"

"Irvine…" Her smile touched his heart.  "Of course I'll go with you, as a friend."

As a friend, she had said.  He let the words sink in.  A glimpse of sadness shining in his eyes.  Lucky she couldn't see it with his head down.  When he felt that the glimpse wasn't showing anymore, he tipped his hat.

"Thanks, Selph.  Better be off now.  See ya."  He walked away from her.  Sadness filling his heart as he remembered the words: 'as a friend'.

"See you later, Irvy!" He heard her call.

~-*-~

She was looking out the window, watching the landscape run by, while the train was nearing its destination.  Her beautiful golden locks left loose.  Quistis Trepe was daydreaming.  Will she ever find the love she deserves?

_[Next stop: Galbadia]_

She sighed.  She was sent here to pick someone up and bring him to Garden.  A small mission, but an important one.  Cid knew she was one of the few who could handle him, Seifer Almasy.

_[I repeat.  Next stop: Galbadia]_

The SeeD stood up and as soon as the train stopped moving and opened his doors, she got off.

She headed for Galbadia Garden where the Sorceress Knight was held.  She took the smell in of the plains surrounding her.  The sun shone down on her.  It was a beautiful sight, the autumn leaves on the grass.  Quistis felt peaceful.  However, that peace was soon disturbed as a monster showed up behind her.  She turned around quickly, ready for battle.

It was nice and warm in Martines office.  They were both waiting for Seifer to be brought in.  Finally two SeeDs brought him in.

"Sit down, Mr. Almasy."  Martine said.  He watched Seifer follow his order before he continued.  "Miss Trepe here, will take the liberty of escorting you to Balamb Garden.  There will be decided what will happen to you.  If it were up to me, you would spend the rest of your life rotting in prison.  But since you don't attend this Garden, it's not up to me to decide."

"Thank you, Sir." Quistis said.

"Well then…" He addressed himself to the two SeeDs who were waiting for his orders.  "Escort the lovely Miss Trepe and her prisoner out."

"Yes, Sir!" They saluted.

~-*-~

"We are to spend the night in a hotel and take the first train to Balamb tomorrow morning at 7:00 am.  I'll wake you when needed." He heard her say.  
She didn't change at all, he thought, still talking like a boring Instructor.

"So, _Miss Trepe_." He mocked Martines pronunciation of her name. "How have you been doing lately?"

"Fine, Seifer.  And you?" she replied, although uninterested.

"That's none of your business, Instructor."

"I'm not an Instructor, Seifer.  You know that.  I'm a SeeD."

"Still crying because you lost you license, are you?" The ex-knight smirked.

"No, I'm much happier as a SeeD.  And you should know better than to think I would cry over something as futile as that."

"Why did they send _you_ to get me?"  He was obviously annoyed with her already.

"Selphie is preparing everything for the Halloween Party, Zell has a week off, Irvine just got back from a mission the day before, Rinoa is still training to be a SeeD and Squall… Well, he would've killed you before you even got to the hotel."

"You're just a SeeD on a mission.  Would you stop talking to me now?  I don't want to hear this."

"Seifer," she stopped and looked into his eyes, "I'm not only here as a SeeD, I'm also here… as a friend."

~-*-~

A/N: So what d'ya think?  Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
